


Vampires in Saint Denis

by Mandakatt, Omnibard



Series: Crossovers and Fusions [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, Near Death Experiences, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnibard/pseuds/Omnibard
Summary: Catherine was entertaining, trying to control the room, when she couldn’t get her current companion to release her. Adrian has had enough of her companion holding her attention.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes & Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Crossovers and Fusions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897210
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnibard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnibard/gifts), [Mandakatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/gifts).



Catherine-Louise Schofield was a woman that could command a room with a smile. A bit of gentle laughter, and a light touch upon someone’s arm. And yet here, in a saloon in Saint Denis, it was as if the usual control she had was lost upon the man next to her. It wasn’t as if she couldn’t simply excuse herself for the evening, no that would look bad upon her person. It would be very _un-lady like_ to just simply cut off the gentleman that happened to be talking her ear off.

She’d been ignoring most of what was said, giving a gentle smile and a nod here and there to make it seem as if she was still paying attention. She was positive that he was quite drunk, and yet, the grip on her arm told her that she was not going to just simply slip from him. She had to think of another way to get out of this situation, when a rather imposing presence was felt at her back.

Turning her head to look, she had honestly expected one Arthur Morgan to come to her aid, but instead she felt her breath hitch at the rather beautiful face that greeted her instead, She was surprised as the gentlemen at her side suddenly let his words trail off. 

“Do you think it wise to hold her oh so captive to your whims?” 

The gentleman at her side trembled a bit and slowly released her arm. “N-No sir.”

“Good,” and the smile that was given was positively predatorial. 

She heard the man next to her make a soft noise, give his apologies and slowly move away. It took her a moment; longer than she would like to admit really, to collect herself, as she took a deep breath to offer him her best smile. 

“Thank you—?”

“Alucard,” he spoke softly, moving to take the other gentleman’s place, and unlike the other gentleman he kept his distance, but still close enough that he shielded her from the others within the saloon. He turned his golden eyes to her, however, when she laughed softly.

“Alucard. While I must thank you for your assistance, I assure you that I am no damsel in distress.”

He turned to her, lifting a brow as the corner of his mouth turned upwards slightly with a smile. “While I do not see you as weak, or in any sort of distress, I do believe that his voice was beginning to grate on my own nerves…”

Catherine couldn’t stop the huff of a laugh that passed her lips before she let herself relax around him a bit more. His form was tall, almost to the point of where he towered over her and lanky in a way, but there was something about him that was mysterious. Almost hauntingly sad. She wanted to know more, but the air about him that told her that she would only learn what he had decided to share.

“Well then, do allow me to apologize for the noise that my previous companion was making.” 

Alucard hummed softly as he gently waved away the bartender from fetching him a drink, but offered the option of buying her one with a simple gesture. She gently smiled, and with a slight shake of her head passed on the offer, and she was again surprised when he didn’t push for more. It wasn’t until he started to speak again that she realized that she was staring.

“Are my mannerisms so odd that you must stare at me so?”

“They are not odd so to speak. Just usually when a gentleman offers to buy a lady a drink, and she turns him down, she is usually asked why.”

The expression that moved across his face was solemn, and Alucard found himself musing over her words a moment. “I am not one that likes to force things upon others. If you do not want something from me, I will not _insist_ that you take it.”

Catherine found herself both amused, and intrigued to say the least, but she knew it was getting late, and if she was to be able to control the room tomorrow, as she needed to, she must take her leave now, before she got lost in the curiosity of wanting to know more. 

“For that then, I thank you Alucard,” she then offered a smile, a true smile before she took a breath. “Though I am afraid I must be on my way for the evening. If you would be so kind as to pardon me.”

“Of course, Lady—-?”

Catherine paused a moment at the formality before she felt her cheeks grow slightly warm. “Catherine.”

“Lady Catherine,” he said her name softly, and offered her a gentle smile as he turned to give her space in which to leave. Though the way he stood she could tell that he was preventing anyone else from stopping her on her way out. “Do rest well this evening, and perhaps, we shall cross paths again.”


	2. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her run-in with Alucard in the saloon, Catherine is a little dazed when she meets up with her partner...

Stepping out into the humid, Lemoyne night, Catherine did not immediately notice when the outlaw sidled up to walk beside her. Gas lamps threw a warm glow against the brick buildings and cobbled streets while the swollen clouds in the sky threatened more wet weather.

“Was wonderin’ if I’d have to come in an’ get you,” The outlaw observed with a wry smile.

The lady didn’t immediately answer, nor did she seem to realize that he was even there.

“Catherine?” His brief touch to her forearm caused her to gasp and jolt, looking at him with surprise, “Woah! Easy there. It’s just me.”

“O-oh… Arthur… I’m sorry… I… I guess I was lost in thought…”

Reaching for him, she took his raised hand in both of hers and bent his arm at an angle to slip her hand through so they could walk arm-in-arm. They’d make an odd couple walking the streets of St Denis: her, still very much appearing the beautiful socialite, and him, the sharp-eyed, gun-toting, rough-edged outlaw, but at least folks would be less likely to immediately assume he was harassing her instead of accompanying her.

“… You alright?”

“Yes, of course, just…” She laughed a little, sounding uncharacteristically self-conscious, “… I had the strangest encounter just a moment ago…”

Nodding to himself, Arthur quietly waited for her to elaborate. He’d had more than a few encounters in these parts that he’d consider ‘strange’. Still, he had to wonder what sort of person would leave her so distracted.

“… There was this man…” She began haltingly, furrowing her brow, “He was most assuredly from Europe very recently by his accent… but he was so… very striking.”

“‘Striking’?” Arthur repeated dubiously, “… How do ya mean?”

“He was _beautiful_ , and very… _graceful_. I don’t mean his manners… I mean… well, I’m not sure _what_ I mean.”

Now the outlaw frowned, “… ‘Beautiful’ an’ ‘graceful’ ain’t usually words for _men_ , darlin’… So I can see what ya mean by ‘ _strange_ ’…”

“Don’t be misled by my lack of clear articulation–”

“–Now I’m misled by yer ten dollar words–”

“–He was very much a man of _consequence_ , I think. A nobleman, like as not. He conducted himself in a very… self-possessed way.”

“A fancy-dandy rich man from Europe…” Arthur summarized, disapproval clear in his tone before quirking his brow and twisting a smile, tugging the lady a bit closer to him to say quietly, “Did’ja rob him?”

Catherine gave him chastising look, “… I only spoke with him a moment. All my time had been taken up with this _other_ fool who wouldn’t let me go–”

“– _Wouldn’t what?_ –”

“– I think there might be a bruise on my arm…” Catherine sighed, as if the matter was a minor inconvenience instead of the outrage that threatened to boil over in the outlaw’s blood, “… But then Mister– _No_. That’s definitely not right… _Lord_ Alucard– yes, that’s _better_ – intervened on my behalf.”

Arthur halted there on the street, dragging Catherine to a stop right with him.

“‘ _Lord_ ’ is it?”

The pale-eyed lady blinked up at him, “I _did_ say I thought he was a _nobleman_.”

“An’ this other fool hurt you, you said?” He started to move his arms, adjusting so he might pull back the sleeve of her blouse to investigate her arm. Shaking her head, Catherine gripped his hands with hers.

“It’s just a light bruise. You know I can be so delicate sometimes. It’s done now, there’s no reason to be upset…”

Arthur snorted, setting his jaw as he frowned, “Ten minutes outta my sight in this city an’ yer in a fluster over some European dandy an’ talkin’ about how ‘delicate’ you are!”

There was something wicked in the way the lamplight flickered across her moonlight eyes as she smiled up at him, “Why, Mister Morgan, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you sound a little _jealous_ …”

Arthur scowled further, feeling something heat his throat, “… There somethin’ I _ought_ feel jealous about, Miss Schofield?”

Catherine released the outlaw’s hands in favor of taking hold of his lapel and the back of his head to pull him down and her up into a kiss, that, had the hour been not so late and the street quite so empty, might have caused a scene for its impropriety.

Therefore, Arthur didn’t think he could _much_ be blamed for the heat in his face, comfortable fogginess in his thoughts, or the way his arms rested naturally around her waist, holding her close to him.

“Did you get us a hotel room?” The lady asked, murmuring gently as she pulled her lips from his.

“Mm… yeah. ‘Course.”

“Good,” She drew away slowly, as if terribly reluctant, and wrapped both of her arms around his, “Take me there. I tire of the company of other men for tonight…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I mean I liked what Manda wrote so much I couldn't let it be. So now it's a *thing*, I guess.
> 
> Got questions for me? Want to talk about it? [Here's your mic! ](https://mtraki.tumblr.com/ask)


	3. Fate Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine was curious, and intrigued over her meeting with Lord Alucard, and she couldn’t get him out of her mind. Only to have fate pull them together once more.

Despite how humid it could be Lemonye, there was a distinct, odd chill in the air. One that caused Catherine to pull her shawl up about her shoulders a little more. It wasn’t something that could really prevent the cold from seeping into her bones, but she’d hoped it would at least stop the wind from causing a shiver to run down her spine. 

Rubbing her arms gently she sighed and was surprised that she could see her breath in the air even mid day. The weather was strange to say the least. And with the chance meeting the night before–she sighed again, clearing her mind of the whole thing. She had a room to charm, she just hoped that she wasn’t going to be held captive once again for the entire evening.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true.

Catherine, much as she wasn’t willing to admit it to anyone other than herself, was still captivated with Lord Alucard from the night before. She found her thoughts wandering to what he might have done to occupy his time for the evening. Even though she spent the entire night safe and warm in Arthur’s arms. 

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard what sounded like a scuffle down an alleyway near the saloon. Pausing a moment she once more tugged on her shawl and frowned lightly. 

_Continue on your way, Catherine._

She waited a breath. Then two, and despite her better judgement she slowly made her way towards the sound of the scuffle only to pause when the man who’d been haunting her thoughts came into view. 

Alucard moved gracefully, as if unhindered by gravity itself as someone swung something wildly at him, his attacker hissing out loud. “You shouldn’t have come here!” and it was then she noticed his attacker’s bright, glowing red eyes. 

Catherine brought her hands up to her mouth to silence the noise that threatened to pass her lips as she went wide eyed at the sight before her. She took a step back, and felt herself bump into something. She turned quickly, only to have that noise of surprise finally pass her lips as her wrist was grabbed tightly by the gentleman that talked her ear off from the night before, and the first thing to register in her brain was that his hand was ice cold.

“Unhand me!” Catherine snapped, and tried to pull her arm free only to hiss through her teeth when the grip on her wrist tightened. 

“I don’t think so, little bird. Sadly, ya were just in the wrong place, at the wrong time.” 

He yanked her close and she made a noise of protest, tilting her head back to glare up at him, only to feel her breath stolen his glowing eyes seemed to root her to the spot. Catherine’s entire form trembled, yet unable to move. Her eyes went wide as the man in front of her hissed, exposing fangs, _fangs_ –her brain told her again–which started to extend from his mouth as he brought her wrist close to his face–

–and what snapped her out of it was a smattering of blood that sprayed across her face, and the blade that was now impaled in her attackers head. Straight through his open mouth.

Wrenching her hand free she hissed at the bit of pain only to freeze in place once more as the man in front of her groaned in pain then hissed again, struggling in such a way to pull himself free. Catherine tensed again when an arm went about her shoulders, and gently pulled her in against someone. 

Alucard’s voice was soft as he spoke into her ear. “I have you…” 

Turning her head to look up at him, she noticed too, that his eyes had a strange glow about them. She tensed slightly in fear before he gave her a gentle, affectionate smile and another protective squeeze about her shoulders as he turned her toward his chest, hiding her face.

“Stay as you are, Lady Catherine. You do not need to see more than you already have.” 

Doing as she was told for once, as she hunched her shoulders at the sickening sound of flesh tearing behind her and she screwed her eyes shut. She remained still, holding her breath before she heard him speak again.

“Lady Catherine…?”

Slowly lifting her face she looked up at him and was somewhat shocked that she was met with a gentle smile. He said not a word but moved to gently grasp her wrist, bringing it up from where she had it hidden against his chest up close to his face, as if he was inspecting the broken skin before he smiled more so then sighed relieved. 

“He will trouble you no longer. Heed my words Lady Catherine, do not allow your curiosites to get the best of you,” he then brought her hand to his lips, brushing them against her knuckles before releasing her hand to turn her gently about the way she had come. “Go forward now, do not stray, and do not look back.” and he gave her a gentle push on her shoulders. 

Catherine turned her head to look back over her shoulder, her heart racing as she glanced at him, then down to the ground. She expected to find a body, a headless one at that, but instead there was nothing there but a small pile of ash. She paused for a moment, her brain trying to make sense of what she was seeing before she heard Alucard once more call her name.

“ _Please_ , Lady Catherine…” 

Swallowing back the strange feeling of bile at the back of her throat, she tucked her injured wrist back under her shawl and left the alleyway, and turned away from the saloon. Her mind was set to get herself back to the hotel room that she and Arthur were staying in. She needed to be near someone _warm_ –

–and that was when she realized that Lord Alucard’s kiss was cold. _Ice cold_.

Catherine realized she made a rather strange, almost pained noise at the back of her throat as she weaved her fingers into at her shawl about her shoulders. Not once did she pay any mind to anyone that happened to try to stop her on her way. It was as if she couldn’t hear their voices over the rush of blood in her ears, nor the smell of it on her clothes. Part of her brain screamed at her to run, and yet she took her time. Poised and collected. Even though it felt as if her heart would beat clear out of her chest. 

Arthur. 

Keeping her eyes forward she sucked in a rather deep breath when the sign for the hotel came into view. 

She _needed_ Arthur.

And when she finally pushed inside the hotel her eyes lifted to the stairs that lead to their room, only to see a familiar shape at the top, and then, and only then, did she _run_.


	4. Just Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur doesn't know where Catherine is and something very strange is going on in this city...

Arthur never thought much about the weather, really. It was just another thing in his harsh life that needed either avoiding or enduring, as there wasn’t anything he could do to change it. No reason to have any particular feelings about the weather, just the circumstances that forced him to be in it, should it be unpleasant. The chill that had rolled in from last evening into this one was significant to him only because if he’d known it could get cold like this in the deep south, he might have packed a warmer coat. Instead, he’d packed for swampy heat and rain, as had Miss Schofield.

It must have been very unusual. The locals kept talking about it– in fact it was the _only_ thing he heard them talk about all day, which had made trolling for leads very dull. Hopefully the lady would have better luck. She usually did when it came to information gathering. People were usually inclined to talk to her. Certainly moreso than a rough man with a face like his.

Therefore, he didn’t think it was _too_ untoward to go check on her early. They’d agreed that he’d meet her outside the saloon, like before, a few hours after sunset, so she would have a proper escort and the best excuse to not allow another gentleman to walk her to her room– or anywhere _else_ , for that matter. It wouldn’t do to interrupt her pacing by intimidating everyone vying for her attention, but he didn’t have any intention of bothering her or anybody talking to her. If he had to be honest, he still liked watching her work– or rather, he liked seeing her satisfaction with herself as she worked.

Besides: going to the saloon would give him an excuse to get out of the cold and get a drink in his belly to warm him.

But Catherine wasn’t at the saloon when he got there. He waited for several minutes, but she didn’t appear. Asking the barman, he learned she’d never showed for the evening. The outlaw frowned, finished his drink, and spurred Slim back down the street, just slow enough to not cause a commotion with all the traffic, or catch the attention of the bored-looking lawmen.

A line of street coaches were in front of the hotel, loading and unloading patrons and their luggage, so Arthur hitched the big Ardennes around the corner. As he started to turn to walk back around for the front doors, he heard a brief but loud scuffle, in the narrow alley behind and to his left. If his mental map of this place was any good (and there were no guarantees, on that. Nothing about this city made any damn sense to him!), then that was one of the alleys that led to the courtyard behind the hotel. The other street exit was on the other side of the block, opening onto the main street.

Another mugging. Arthur was no hero, and as an outlaw with a number of prices on his head in several states due to his affiliation with, and endeavors for the gang, he certainly was in no place to advise _others_ on how to conduct themselves to the _betterment of society_ , but as of late he’d gotten into the (unwise and troublesome) habit of interceding on such doings. Still, his thoughts and concerns were elsewhere. Catherine was _missing_ if she wasn’t in the hotel…

Pushing his way wordlessly through the guests, the valets, and the assorted luggage scattered between the street and the hotel front, Arthur entered the lobby, ignoring the looks and scoffs. Let them think what they liked, but the moment somebody tried to _stop_ him, thinking he didn’t belong, they were going to get a nasty surprise. The attendant at the front gave him a faint smile and a nod of acknowledgement, but otherwise had his hands full with the guests checking in and out. He considered asking whether the man had seen Catherine, but decided to just have a look around himself. There was a bar and small seating area where drinks and tea were served. Proper meals were better found down the street at the saloon. Still, patrons of the hotel often took a momentary respite here.

But Catherine wasn’t there.

So Arthur climbed the stairs and went to check their room, fussing with the key in the lock that stuck, hearing Catherine’s words in his thoughts again about how ‘at least they have a lock on the door’. Miss Schofield very much liked her privacy, and though had grown familiar with tents and a communal camp, was clearly much more comfortable with walls and doors.

She was not in the room. The outlaw decided it was now appropriate to be somewhat _alarmed_.

Back in the corridor, he headed for the stairs, not sure where he would start looking, but knowing he wouldn’t _stop_ until he found her, no matter _where_ he had to go or _what_ he had to do…

He didn’t have to do much. At the top of the stairs, she all but _flew_ into his arms, clinging tightly to him and shuddering, her face buried in his chest. Her fingers were knotted in the back of his jacket, and she seemed to have difficulty carrying her own weight– either because her legs wouldn’t hold her for some reason, or because her heeled boots were slipping on the stairs she’d rushed up.

This… this had never happened to him in public before. Arthur had only witnessed this sort of behavior from Catherine once before in all the time he’d known her. She was proud and independent and entirely insistent on maintaining her composure at all times. Whatever in the world had happened to rattle her like this– this _badly_ – was enough to clench all of Arthur’s guts to ice, so that the anxious anger-coated-fear that had filled them upon discovering her not where he expected, did not drain away again upon finding her.

“What happened…?” He whispered breathlessly, wrapping his arm around her and dragging her bodily back toward the room while her feet failed to be useful, “Are you hurt?”

People downstairs were muttering and whispering. Some were still staring. The outlaw was considering very seriously trying to haul her up and carry her, but she managed to get her feet under her properly (though one was standing on his foot at first) enough for him to slide her a bit more to one side so they could walk back to the door of their rented room. She didn’t answer his question, only shivered and clutched at him, fingers of one hand now white-knuckled at the breast of his shirt, tight enough he felt the scratch of her nails through it.

Getting the door unlocked again, Arthur dragged the two of them inside it, making sure to close the door behind him again, and latch it. Then he hauled the trembling lady to the bed– it was far too fancy for his liking, and too small for his height comfortably, yet he couldn’t entirely bring himself to dislike it for all the use he’d gotten out of it…– and sat her down, obliging to sit beside her when it became clear she wasn’t going to let him go.

“Here, now…” He soothed in a quiet voice, “You’re alright. Yer safe. What’s happened?”

It seemed to him that she was trying to crawl into his lap or into his coat with him, the way she wedged herself tighter and tighter to him. He wouldn’t have minded, really, but she wasn’t answering him, and he had a growing desperation to know what in the world had _happened to her_ to leave her like this. His hands were a bit more firm than he would have liked, but he pried her away from himself enough to tip her face up.

“Catherine… _Look at me_ – Catherine… what’s wrong, darlin’?” Careful again, he brushed the fallen locks of hair from her face before cupping her cheek in his palm. From there, he watched her gather herself, slamming together her composure like pieces of armor until all that betrayed her was a faint tremor in her full lips.

“I-I’m sorry…” She lowered her eyes and seemed to consider pulling away, but he held her fast with his other hand at her shoulder, “I’m not hurt. I was… I was attacked. By the man who’d been bothering me the night before…”

“That European fop… Lord Alucard, was it?”

“No… The other one… Except he… he wasn’t a man.”

“What do you _mean_ ‘he wasn’t a man’?”

“… I don’t know what I mean… he had… his eyes were glowing red… and he had… his teeth were long and sharp. He was going to _bite me_ , Arthur…”

When Arthur didn’t answer her, she hazarded a glance at his face and laughed quietly, trying and failing to suppress a shudder, “… I know it sounds crazy. It hardly seems real even remembering it…”

“… You know what it sounds like, don’t you?”

“Like I’m crazy?” She laughed.

“Anybody else… I might consider it,” Arthur allowed with a small, rueful smile, stroking her cheek, “But not Catherine Schofield. No. It sounds a bit like in them stories… Monsters that look like men, drink the blood of people– usually beautiful ladies… I think I heard Mary-Beth and Karen talkin’ about such folks in this city…”

“You mean _vampires_ , Arthur?” She stared at him, “… You think I was attacked by a _vampire_?”

“No,” He said, “They’re jus’ stories.”

He watched her gaze unfocus, then she shook her head, “… I was attacked by _something_. Something not human. And saved by one too…”

“What’re you saying?”

“… Lord Alucard was there. He saved me from it. Killed it. With a sword. But he… he wasn’t a man either.”

Anger flashed through the outlaw, “I’ve a mind to meet with this lord of yours…”

“Oh, _don’t_.” Catherine scolded, part anger, part plea, “Didn’t you hear me? He’s not… he’s not just another man you can threaten– if he’s a man at all. We don’t need the trouble anyway…”

“He’s troublin’ you,” Arthur growled, “Followin’ you night after night…”

The lady shook her head again, pulling away from him, “I’m sure it’s a coincidence…”

But then her voice trailed off, and her gaze went distant again as she carefully recollected the events of the night. She shivered again and looked away.

“Yer sure, are you?” replied the big outlaw wryly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against her brow before standing up, “Get some rest. I’ll be back soon…”

She seized his arm with both hands, “Where are you going?!”

Gently, he tried to pull out of her grip, “I tol’ you: gonna have a word with this European fop. Make sure he don’ bother you no more.”

“Are you _not listening_ to me, or do you _not believe_ me? He’s _dangerous_ –”

“–So’m _I_ , darlin’, you know that…”

She shook her head and tried to pull him back, but when that proved fruitless, she pulled herself up to her feet, “… This is foolish… but if you insist on it, you’re _not_ leaving me here.”

“Now, Catherine, don’ be stubborn… If this gets ugly like you think, you got no business being there…”

“I’m going so it _doesn’t_ get ugly…” She told him fiercely, wrapping her arms more firmly around his, and holding tightly to his hand with hers.

Chuckling to himself with a deep sigh, knowing better than to try and push his point _now_ , Arthur instead shrugged and led the way back out of the room.

The lobby gave them one or two lingering glances, but Catherine smiled at them prettily, and so they presumed everything was all right after all. People were still milling about with luggage, and an argument had broken out. Not wanting to deal with this, or try to push through the front, Arthur instead led them toward the back door which opened into the courtyard. Outside, the night air was quite cold and the gaslight lamps cast deep shadows in the dark.

“You gon’ catch a chill out here without a coat…” Arthur warned the lady, squeezing her hand, “you sure you don’t wanna stay up in the room?”

“I didn’t bring a coat, as you well know. This cold isn’t… normal…” She shook her head, forcing her to reach up with the hand not clasped with his to tuck her stray hairs behind an ear again, “And I’m _not_ staying up there if _you’re_ not. Arthur… are you _really_ going to try and start some kind of _nonsense_? I’d really rather you didn’t… Maybe we should just leave?”

“ _Leave_!” Arthur looked down at her as they stepped into the alley, heading toward where he’d tied Slim, “And go back empty-handed after all this time?! Dutch would–”

He didn’t finish.

Something appeared in the dark– a flash of deeper shadow in the unlit alley– for only a moment before they were torn away from each other and Catherine was slammed into the brick wall, hard enough to dash the sense from her head and cause her to crumple like an old rag instead of a proud lady. Arthur struggled with the shadow, but it was like trying to out-muscle a _bear_ , and he was swiftly pinned back against the other wall while something hissed and ripped open his throat with its teeth, latching on with mouth and tongue that weren’t warm until they were soaked in his blood.

 _Just stories_ , he’d said. But then what the hell was happening to him _now?!_ All too swiftly, any _hope_ of strength was draining away in the dark, but he struggled still. He didn’t want to die, sure, but more than that, what would happen to Catherine once this… thing… was finished with him?! His left arm was entirely immobilized, held pinned against the wall by a hand as strong and cold as steel. But his right was just free enough to snatch his revolver from his hip and fire into the figure in front of him– in the torso, he thought– burying the muzzle into something hard and clothed.

He emptied all six rounds, point-blank, but all that changed was that the thing at his throat hissed and snarled something that sounded like _laughter_ as it continued to messily guzzle him dry, streams of his lifeblood draining down his own chest…

* * *

Catherine stared dazedly up at the two shadows standing above her, unable to understand what she was seeing until the violent movements slowed to almost nothing not long after the six gunshots stopped echoing painfully against the brick walls.

_It was killing him. It was killing Arthur._

That was her first thought after being thrown. Looking up at the shadows and engulfed in the smell of iron-rich blood, she realized that it would kill her gunslinger.

_No._

It must have been pure rage that dragged her to her feet, for everything in her body throbbed with heaviness and pain. Rage or some _other_ primitive desperation, because against every first trained response to an emergency, Catherine Schofield, well-born heiress and socialite, did _not_ scream for help or the law. Instead she pulled the knife hidden under the back of her corset with one hand, and grabbed the horrible head of the _thing_ glutting at the outlaw’s throat with the other. In a blink, and despite the dark, she correctly judged the position of the _monster in man’s flesh’s_ neck well enough to carve open _its_ throat. Both it and Arthur made a strangled gurgling noise as blood sprayed the alley. Pulling away, Catherine was able to narrowly avoid the violent swinging of the monster’s arm as it stepped back from the outlaw, as if intending to turn on her.

Rage, or some other primitive desperation was with Arthur as well, because now free of the beast, despite how he couldn’t see at all, his entire body felt full of winter ice, and every faint breath seemed full of the last traces of his blood, he was able to shrug his pump-action shotgun the rest of the way into his hands and discharge a shot directly into the thing’s human-shaped head.

Normally a robust man, the kick of the weapon threw him back against the wall, where– despite his lingering stubborn efforts– his knees refused to hold him longer. Slowly, he slid down the brickwork, rolling his head left and then right, searching with eyes that struggled to interpret the correct shapes of light for his lady. He couldn’t feel his face enough to use his mouth to shape her name.

The monster vanished. Catherine couldn’t see, but its shape wasn’t a deeper shadow in the dark there, anymore. Maybe it’d escaped. Maybe it’d turned to ash…

It didn’t matter. She hurried to Arthur, and with her hands and her shawl, she attempted to hold his throat shut again, even though she could feel every slowing beat of his heart gush more and more of his precious life out onto her hands.

“Arthur… Arthur look at me! I’m here… _Look at me_ … Stay with me…” Her voice was calm. Despite the clutching horror frozen in her chest and scratching through her throat, Catherine was glad her voice was still so steady. She helped him into a sitting position there, propped heavily against the wall, and dug around in his satchel for his miracle tonics with one hand. If she could get him to swallow one, maybe she could get him to stabilize…?

If she could stop the bleeding…

Catherine _felt_ before she _saw_ the presence at the other end of the alley. She knew his silhouette the moment she spared it a glance. She wondered if he was here to help her. She wondered if he was here to finish what had been attempted already.

“… If you’re a gentleman at all,” She said coldly, fighting her shivering, “you will explain what the hell is going on…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got questions for me? Want to talk about it? [Here's your mic! ](https://mtraki.tumblr.com/ask)


	5. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine and Arthur had stumbled upon something in an Alleyway... and it all had gone horribly wrong. Catherine was positive she was going to lose Arthur, till once again, her and Lord Alucard crossed paths.

“...If you’re a gentleman at all,” Catherine said coldly, fighting her shivering, “you will explain what the hell is going on…”

Alucard turned his golden eyes down to the man before her, then slowly to Catherine herself. It  _ was  _ her, and he’d at first thought that the vampire he’d been pursuing had captured some other unsuspecting fool, but when he saw it  _ was  _ her, and how she was covered in the blood of the man before her that she was trying so desperately to save he let off a quiet sigh.

“Then you must trust me and do exactly as I say,” Alucard spoke calmly as he approached, moving to kneel down next to the man that was absolutely covered in blood from the throat down. “Let him go…”

“No! No I ca--”

Alucard’s eyes moved to stare directly into hers. “If you wish to save him, let go of him.”

Catherine blinked at him then as if he’d just grown a second head, knowing full well that if she took her hands off Arthur’s throat--only to gasp a little when Alucard’s hand rested gently at her wrist, and squeezed. 

“Lady Catherine, I cannot help him if you do not let him go. You must trust me...” 

Catherine hesitated a moment longer before giving off a soft whimper as she slowly pulled her hands back from Arthur’s throat, then instinctively went to reach back for him when the blood gushed once more from his neck. What surprised her was how quickly Alucard moved, lifting his arm to stop her as he brought his face close to Arthur’s neck. She reached for his cape, her fingers fisting into the fabric so she could try to pull him off, only to gasp in surprise as Arthur moaned.

Alucard wrapped his lips around the rather gaping wound in the man’s throat, only to smile a little against his skin as the man moaned. Good, that meant that at least for the moment he wasn't in any pain, but with how gruff this man appeared, he was sure that he would have a bit of a fight on his hands if he did not hurry.    
  
With a hum that vibrated in the back of his throat as he sucked enough on the wound to coat his mouth with blood, making a slight face at the bitter taste of dirt and sweat on his skin before pressing his tongue to the wound. He wanted a moment, till that sweet copper taste wasn’t as potent, and then slowly ran his tongue up the length of the wound again. He couldn’t help move the arm that was not holding Catherine back, to press him just a bit more into the wall as he growled at him. The noise wasn’t meant to be aggressive, more of a ‘do not move, I am not done’, then snorted softly when the man pulled on his hair. 

Lifting his head just enough, he spoke softly against the skin of his neck with a huff. “...Hold still.”

“...Gid’off’a me…”

“Again, hold still, unless you would rather bleed all over yourself and your Lady?”

“...c-cath-ri…”

“I am right here, Arthur.”

“..ya… hurt?”

“No Arthur,” and Catherine felt herself smile. “I am alright, just...don’t move.”

“...m’kay…”

Alucard waited a moment longer as he felt Arthur relax against him and he went back to sealing the wound.    
  
He hadn't expected to run into Catherine and her cohort this evening, if anything he had honestly hoped to not run into her at all..and he frowned against Arthur's neck as he wondered where this want to protect came from suddenly.    
  
Oh well, she had this man to watch over her, and he would live at least. When all was said and done, Alucard groaned himself as he turned his head to spit toward the ground. 

“...tell me, do you  _ ever  _ bathe?”

“...’uck you…”

“Well now, I see that you are coming back to yourself a bit more then,” Alucard smirked a little then looked at Catherine to give her a gentle smile as he simply picked Arthur up into his arms as he stood up. “I am assuming you are staying in a hotel nearby. Please, lead the way Lady Catherine. He will be fine, I promise you.”   
  
"...put m'down…" 

Catherine hesitated as she got to her feet and quickly grabbed Arthur’s hand in her own. She found she couldn’t look up at either of them--too afraid of seeing Arthur's neck covered in blood or that hideously gaping wound, and too timid to confirm that Alucard's eyes had glowed in the dim light...but she felt herself relax when Arthur squeezed her hand. 

She started walking then, almost mindlessly toward their hotel only to stop when she realized that she was covered in blood.  _ Arthur’s blood.  _

Surely that would cause people to ask questions

“L-Lord Alucar--”

“Breathe slowly, and walk at my side, Lady Catherine. No one will pay you any mind as long as you remain close to me. I promise too that no more harm will come to you, or your gentleman friend here.”

“...if...ya h-hurt...her…”

“If I had intended to harm her, you would not be coherent enough to protest such things. Now, be silent if you want her to be safe.” and Alucard turned his eyes to Catherine once more. “Again, lead the way Lady Catherine.”

Confusion moved across Catherine’s features as she blinked up at Alucard only to have her brows pinch tight with concern before she nodded gently, almost numbly, and led him to the hotel.

She was surprised that not a soul acted as if they could see them as they pushed into the hotel and headed up to their room, making quick work of the lock on their door despite the fact that her fingers trembled and she fumbled with the key only to stand to the side to allow Alucard into the room.    
  
She was surprised at how he moved so easily past her with Arthur in his arms, only to gently lay him down on the bed and she watched rather bewildered for a moment before she quickly closed, and locked the door. 

“You will need to rest for a day or so, and eat well enough to regain your strength…” Alucard then turned to Catherine. “I know you have questions. Questions that I am willing to answer, but only after my hunt has finished.”

“Your hunt?”

“Yes. There are those of my kind that are not willing to follow the laws that have been put in place. And since they do not wish to follow  _ my _ laws, then I will gladly be the one that forces those laws upon them.”

Catherine blinked at him. “...laws that you have--just  _ who  _ are you?”

“A friend,” Alucard answered simply as he gave her a gentle smile. “You will be safe, as long as you remain here. Keep the door locked if you leave him here to rest, but do not leave the hotel. Have them send food up to your room. Tell them that he’s been injured and is in need of a few days rest. I will cover whatever cost you incur.” 

“Wait...but--”

“I understand that you are here with a purpose, Lady Catherine. But I am afraid that purpose must wait, unless you wish to end up like your friend here. And if that were to happen, I am afraid that I may not get quite as lucky as to stumble upon you as I did this evening.” Alucard sighed softly as he turned to look at her. He slowly reached up to cup her cheek into his palm, and gently brush away some of the blood from her face with his thumb. “I do not wish to see anything happen to you, Lady Catherine. Heed my words; daylight hours are safer but the moment the sun starts to set, return to your room, and keep the curtains drawn.” 

“But--”

“They will know you by his scent. The smell of his blood. And once more, I do not wish harm on you, or him. I trust that you will do as I ask of you?”

“I--” Catherine blinked at him again before taking a shaky, yet steadying breath. This was all so surreal. “I...I just have so many questions…”

“I understand. And I promise you, that I am willing to answer them should my hunt go well,” Alucard then gently drew his hand back from her face. “If it does not, I am sure there will be someone that will arrive in Saint Denis within a few days' time that will either assist me, or perhaps try to kill me.”

“W-What?!”

Alucard chuckled quietly, a teasing smile pulling his lips upward in the corner of his mouth. “Though I will admit that my companion is much….louder and brazen than I am.” he glanced at Arthur who had tried to sit up with a growl. “He is much like your gentleman friend here, and part of me wonders just how well they might get along…”

Catherine moved to the bed, once more taking Arthur’s hand as she sat on the edge of the bed, and gently rested her hand over his. She rubbed her thumb against his skin, as if to soothe him just enough to keep him there. “It sounds as if they may become fast friends...” her voice was soft as she spoke. 

“I do believe that their upcoming friendship may truly be the greatest fear I have for Saint Denis at the moment,” Alucard gave her a genuine smile as he made his way to the door. “Again, remember, go outside only during the day, stay here and rest. I promise, in a few days time, you will believe this all to have been a dream.”

“I--unfortunately Lord Alucard, there is no way that I will be able to believe such a thing. As this has been quite the nightmare…”

Alucard huffed out a quiet laugh. “I suppose it has. Good night Lady Catherine, rest as much as you are able, and make sure he does the same.” and he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

“...I dun...trust ‘im.”

Catherine quickly got up from the bed to re-lock the door, resting her palm against it for a moment before she took a deep breath, then moved back to Arthur once more taking his hand as she sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I’m afraid we might have to, Arthur. He did save your life after all.”

Arthur huffed a bit through his nose. “....jus’ ‘cause he saved my life doesn’ mean ya gotta trust him, darlin’...” and he moved his arm to gently reach for her and pull her down into bed next to him. “...m’sorry. I know I need a bath.” 

Resting her head against his shoulder she lifted her eyes to look up at his neck. Her eyes moved slowly, as if she was still very unbelieving that there wasn’t a gaping hole in his throat that she'd put her hands on in the alleyway. Her eyes followed the trail of it, the dark stain of red on his clothing that reached his chest, only to realize that her hands and arms were still stained with it as well. 

Taking a shaky deep breath she spoke she closed her eyes. “We both do but...for now...I-I just…” Arthur was  _ alive,  _ and as if to prove it to herself she gently nuzzled against his shoulder as his arm went around her own, and pulled her closer. 

“...m’here darlin’...”

Catherine sighed and gently clung to the front of his shirt as his hand rested over hers. She could feel his heart beating, slow and steady under her fingers. 

And right now all that mattered, all she wanted was for him to remain close.


	6. Chickens in the Coop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough night, Arthur and Catherine discuss their situation while waiting for their benefactor to return...

They lay quiet like that for several minutes before realizing that sleep would not come. Catherine wondered if it would ever come again, now that she knew there were greater dangers than the avarices of man. Arthur more pragmatically reasoned that this was just one more reason to sleep with one eye open, just as he’d done since he was a boy.

Catherine sat up with a deep sigh, trying to bring all the buzzing, trilling parts of her mind into order. _First thing first…_

“...I know this will sound foolish in these circumstances,” She said to the man lying next to her before turning to look at him, “but are you alright?”

He chuckled, agreeing that it was a silly thing to ask, “... I guesso…”

“You aren’t in any pain?”

“Few knocks here and there… Nothin’ broken.” Was the answer, “... How about you?”

“How do you say…? ‘I got my bell rung’, but yes… I think I’m alright.” Arthur saw her eyes stop their furtive glancing him over to rest on his neck, “... Can I have a closer look?”

“Sure… Dunno if I could stop you even if I wanted…”

“You can’t move?” Alarm pinched at the corner of her pale eyes.

He waved a hand limply, the effort of raising it much more strenuous than it should be, to demonstrate, “I can. Jus’... no strength.”

The lady bent near, then, peeling the blood soaked collar from the skin at his neck, “... I suppose that’s to be expected. You lost a lot of blood not long ago…”

It was some kind of miracle he was still _alive_.

The skin was whole where the wound should be, only a tiny white seam to betray that anything had happened at all. Aside from them both being covered in blood.

“... Whatever he did… it’s closed up almost perfectly. Barely even a scar.”

“Hnn…”

Looking back at his face, Catherine realized he was barely holding on to consciousness. He’d lost _a lot_ of blood…

“Arthur, you can sleep. You need it to regain your strength.”

The outlaw knew that, of course, but he also suspected that if he slept now, he might not wake up again.

“... Catherine…”

“Go to sleep--”

“--Don’ go out the room.”

“I won’t--”

“--’less I don’ wake up again. Then… take m’guns… ‘n’go back… t’the camp…”

Catherine blinked at the pale face with eyes so heavily hooded they may as well have been closed, “... You aren’t going to die. Don’t talk like that.”

She said it firmly, like she always did when shutting down someone’s nonsense. But Catherine suspected she was trying to convince herself more than anything.

The outlaw didn’t answer her.

* * *

Blinking into the muted light of the afternoon trying to come in around the curtains, Arthur was confused about where he was, and why he was naked. And why everything hurt like he’d spent the day previous doing nothing but being thrown from horseback.

His head spun when he tried to sit up.

“Take it easy!” A familiar voice warned, “If you fall out of bed, I can’t lift you back into it. Just lay back for now…”

Looking over, he saw a woman in her underthings approach with his satchel, rummaging through it. Opening his mouth to protest-- her going through his things, their state of undress, his confusion at this bizarre situation-- everything snapped back into place in his thoughts, and he _remembered_.

“Catherine--”

“--Drink this first. Then we talk.” Sitting at the edge of the bed where he had managed to wedge himself semi-upright against the headboard, she pressed a small brown bottle to his lips. He drank, desperately thirsty, but knowing the contents of this bottle would not slake it. The herbal, tart flavor sucked the last promise of moisture from his mouth. He swallowed somehow. A Miracle Tonic. It’d help in other ways-- bring back strength to his body.

Pulling the bottle away again, Catherine started talking, “There. I’ve already called down for something to eat and drink. We should discuss what to do--”

“--Why are we naked? Well me… _I’m_ naked… yer… halfway there… Why?”

The lady blinked, then shrugged, “I sent out our bloody things with the rubbish to be burned. I couldn’t think of a way to get them laundered without going myself or drawing suspicion.”

Arthur stared at her, at the sleepless shadows under her eyes, and wondered if her common sense was still left back in that alley where it’d been dashed from her, “... Miss Schofield, as you already know, I didn’t pack a change of clothes.”

She laughed, understanding his intention to feed her her own words from what seemed like _years_ ago after the terrorizing events of last night. “Yes, yes… I’ve already sent my requests to the tailor as well. Our clothes should be here before nightfall.”

“... You can do that?” His incredulity cracked his voice into brittle splinters, and he coughed lightly and gestured for the pitcher on the table, “Anythin’ left in there I c’n have?”

Catherine moved to the pitcher, picking it and one of the teacups up, “Of course you can order clothes and have them delivered… if you have enough money.”

“Do we?” The outlaw’s look was dubious as he took the teacup from her and drank the water she’d poured, then gestured with it back to the pitcher, wordlessly asking for more.

Obliging him, Catherine poured again, and smiled serenely, “Well, you might not remember, but Lord Alucard _did_ say he’d cover our expenses.”

Altogether, Miss Catherine-Louise Schofield was more comfortable spending other people’s money than Arthur was-- despite his twenty-plus years as a thief. It was _different_ . Once the money was in his possession, it was _his money_ and could spend how he liked (giving the gang their cut, of course). He wasn’t used to taking advantage of the generosity of others. Then again, it usually wasn’t _extended his way._ Certainly not like this.

It felt strange. Wrong. Like they were setting themselves up for a trap…

“I still don’ trust that feller…” Was what he said in his effort to convey that to the lady.

“Well his money will spend the same, whether we trust him or not…” Catherine shrugged.

“What does he want in return?”

He watched the lady’s eyes turn toward the door, “... For us to stay in here for a few days.”

“Like chickens in the coop, waitin’ for the fox…?”

Their eyes met. Lord Alucard was… _probably_ a vampire as well…

Catherine took his hand in both of hers and gave a little sigh, “You can’t go anywhere in your condition anyway. This conjecture about our… benefactor’s… motives serves little purpose until we know more. So let us go over what we _do_ know…”   
Starting with the fact that vampires were _real_ and stalking the alleys of Saint Denis. They were real, and terribly strong and fast, and cold as death. They had sharp teeth to tear open human flesh to get at the blood they apparently craved. They seemed to feel no pain and could only be stopped by damaging the head-- evidenced by Catherine’s story of decapitation by sword, and their recent memory of _obliteration_ by point-blank shotgun blast. According to Alucard, they could hunt by scent, and had _rules_ among their kind.

Rules that Alucard said he made… or at least _enforced_.

“... That makes it sound like they’ve been here awhile,” The lady said, “if they’re comfortable enough breaking rules…”

Arthur scratched his beard, “Maybe… You’d think we’d hear more ‘bout it, though…”

“Yes…”

“... Wonder if it’s safe t’go back.”

“What do you mean?”

Grimacing, Arthur attempted to push himself more upright, “... I mean what happens if they track us back to the others? By smell or something?”

Not allowing herself to think long on the horror of that, Catherine nodded and swallowed, “... Yes. Until we know more… maybe it’s better we stay away.”

They were silent a few minutes, listening to the bustling traffic outside on the streets of the city. Both of them separately wondering how many of them were something other than men. How many knew of such things? How deep did this go?

“Well,” Catherine suddenly stood, “it wouldn’t do to put a filthy body in a new pair of clothes. Let’s get you in a bath, Mister Morgan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Miss Catherine-Louise Schofield is the OC created by [Omnibard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnibard) and during a stream she asked for Alucard and Catherine to meet. 
> 
> Please, Please go check out Dom's works for RDR2. You won't be disappointed at all. I promise you.
> 
> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
